mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Giulietta Visconti
Giulietta Visconti '''is a God Eater child of retired Blood Unit captain and now occasional Operator and Sacred Ground caretaker Samantha Serrano Visconti and retired Blood Unit member and now instructor and Sacred Ground caretaker Julius Visconti. Like her parents, she has a mature, leader-like aura. With no way around it, she began her career at a young age, just barely touching 12 years of age when taking her aptitude test. Biography Born to two very renowned God Eaters (Julius, who is known publicly for ridding the world of the Black Plague and red rain and stopping the devouring apocalypse with the Spiral Tree, and Samantha, who's publicly known for assisting Julius along side Yuno in stopping the first devouring apocalypse and leading the charge in stopping the second), heavy expectations were laid on Giulietta from even the moment she was born and she grew up into taking her duties incredibly seriously, afraid of not meetings the standards set for her. Despite how she handles herself professionally, her home life is filled with love and care and especially worried parents. Giulietta expresses her worries in not achieving what her parents once have and frets about being self sufficient and as skillful as them, but they remind her constantly that they wouldn't have accomplished anything or even be there if it wasn't for their friends and comrades and not to bare her burdens alone, as a team helps carry everything together. Even so, her habits are little die hard and she has a knack of taking too much on her own. Her younger brother, Julio, does help her any time he notices or just flat out tattles on her. Personality Giulietta is a serious young woman who is strict with herself, but tries to be kind and understanding to others, although she's a little bit awkward. She comes off as intimidating, but she wishes for others to be comfortable around her. She gives 150% to everything she does. As her parents are no longer on official front line duties, she's often the one keeping an eye on Julio and making sure he's fine. She trusts and believes in her friends absolutely, but self confidence issues keeps her from fully relying on them, wanting to prove herself and not be a burden to anyone. Apperance Giulietta has long, blonde hair with some really noticeable (banana-like) strands on top, blue eyes and tan skin. Like her brother, she resembles her father more. She wears a jacket with details that are a bit of a mix of both her parent's style when they were in their prime, a dress that looks a little bit like the old Blood uniform with chaps and knee-high boots. Character Relationships '''Julius Visconti: One of her idols, she has trouble seeing the faults in him, no matter how honest he is with her about them. He's taught her the importance of friends and company, and with that Giulietta enjoying things like having meals comfortably with others even if she mostly listens to them. He wants her to realize that one person doesn't need to handle everything and worries she may stumble in a similar way he has (but hopefully at a much, much smaller scale). Samantha Visconti: Her other idol, she wishes to make her proud and reach her heights. Samantha on the other hand just wants Giulietta to be safe and reminds her as a leader, her only job was to figure out strategies where anyone who needed help recieved it and everyone came home alive, there's no need to bring Fenrir's attention to her because, quite frankly, they can be a pain in the neck. Rather than train her or give her tips for combat, she's mostly taught her more domestic tasks like cooking and making clothes and shops with her, which Giulietta both has fun with and frustrates her. She does at least give her survival tips and group escape tactics, wanting to make sure she prioritizes the important things. Julio Visconti: Her laid back younger brother, Giulietta makes it a point to keep him safe although he makes it a point to show her he's just fine as long as they work together. He makes sure to include her in fun activities and tries to get her to relax more often and always makes sure to join her on any missions he can to back her up, knowing she won't be fully honest about needing help. He also had high expectations placed on him, but as Giulietta has diverted most of the attention to her, he has much more breathing room and she clearly prefers it, wanting to protect her little brother and he does enjoy getting to be himself, but it doesn't sit well that it's at a steep price for his sister. Trivia -Giulietta is good at preparing food, as she learned from her mom who's an excellent cook- but, although seeming like she'd be sensible about it, occasionally messes up a good dish by putting in ingredients she knew made another dish taste well that doesn't work at all with the one she made. -Much like her family, her eyelash game is naturally strong. -Giulietta adores both her parents and has been imitating them since she could remember. It's unfortunately trapped her in their shadows when she gets older. -Her getting her aptitude test at the same age as her father was no coincidence, as she was wanted in the field as soon as possible and when Julius was ready was used as a template for preparing her and sending her off. -Giulietta is musically skilled, able to play both the harp and piano. -Because her parents are so into growing plants and vegetables, she's come to have a surprising love for vegetables since a young age. -When she's stressed, she'll tend to flowers at the Sacred Ground.